


Settle Down With Me

by thatsprivatebro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, established harry/louis, this has a bit of harry potter references so, this is really short, yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprivatebro/pseuds/thatsprivatebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's final year at Hogwarts and Louis' come to town on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Pretty much just fluff, really. Harry Potter AU, established Harry/Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright guys, this is literally the first fic I've ever written and it's almost pathetically short but hopefully it'll do. Please, please, please(I am obviously not above begging here) let me know what you think? Loved it, hated it, want more or never want me to write again, I want to hear all your thoughts on this!
> 
> xx Ari

Harry shook out his hair as he walked in the door, dislodging the bits of snow that’d clung to his curls in the short walk over from Honeydukes, glancing around the shop briefly before his eyes fell on him.

Louis was sat at a small table set off in a back corner, set only for two and sipping from an almost comically large mug.

Smiling and unwinding his scarf from around his neck, he made his way over. His smile only growing in size as Louis’ eye lit up upon seeing him approach and a soft,

“Hey, you.” slipped past the older boy’s lips.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry answered in his deep mumble, setting a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees on the table before pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his head.

“Ooh, my favorite!” Louis squealed, making a quick swipe for the bag and tearing it open before popping one of the sherbert pieces into his mouth, eyes closed in joy as he floated a few inches off his seat.

Taking a sip from the hot cocoa Louis’d ordered for him, Harry sighed happily as he wrapped his foot around Louis’ ankle beneath the table, bringing him back down a bit.

“How’s St. Mungos?” He asked.

Louis, who’d started toying with the lace tablecloth with that same small smile and what seemed like a rosy hue to his cheeks, looked up as though startled from thought,

“Oh, you know, the usual--cleaning up people’s sick and filing never ending paperwork, I think I filed some from 1914 the other day! My glamorous life.” He heaved a  huge, put upon sigh but Harry knew his game, knew how Louis thrived in such a fast-paced environment and loved to work with and help people, loved seeing people leave healthy when they’d walked in(if they were lucky) so sickly. He knew that Louis would be one of the top healers at Mungos in just a few short years and he couldn’t be more proud to have such a selfless boy to call his own.

“Enough about me, though--how’re your classes? You stressing yet?” Louis smiled but his eyes shone with concern, he remembered how hard his 7th year was.

“Things are alright, ‘m not failing anything yet, at least.” Harry replied with a shrug and a cheeky smile.

“Uh-huh. Well, let me know if you need anything. I’m only a floo-call away, after all. Help with your work, like. Or anything. At all. Just, if you wanted it? Or--” Louis cut himself off with a smile and a quick sip of, now lukewarm, tea before opening his mouth again,

“Look, there’s actually another reason I wanted to met you here. It’s nothing bad!” He hastened to add, seeing Harry’s smile slipping and his brows beginning to furrow in concern.

“It’s just...you’re 17, Haz and this year’s going to fly by so quickly and I don’t...I did some looking and well,” he fished something out of his rather tight pockets before reaching out to grab Harry’s hand with his free one.

“I don’t want you feel lost come June and I was wondering--or, hoping, rather, because I’ve already gone ahead and--”

Harry cut him off with a gentle squeeze of the hand and a soft, plaintive,

“Lou, out with it, yeah?”

“Move in with me?” Louis says in a rush, taking a deep breath before adding, “It’s a tiny one bedroom flat and it’s old, and the door sticks, and the windows stick, and the stairs are terrifyingly creaky but I want it. I want to paint the walls and hang our pictures, and I want our mums over for dinner and. I want it to just be ours, Haz.”

With that, Louis presses what he’d tugged from his pocket into Harry’s hands and Harry looks down to see a newly copied house key and he, well. He needs a few seconds because Louis had been _nervous_. His sweet, amazing Louis, the bravest boy he’d ever known had been nervous to ask him to live with him.

Harry looks up with what he’s sure is an odd mixture of disbelief and fond amusement on his face before breathing out a short laugh.

“Louis. Louis, you’re wearing my ring. And I’ve got us both inked on my chest.” He laughs a bit louder in the quiet shop, the warbling of Celestina Warbeck and the conversations of other students in the shop in the background, as his cheeks begin to ache from smiling so widely.

“You had a doubt that I _wouldn’t_ want to live with you? You’re not that messy, mate. It’s no wonder you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw.” He shakes his head fondly while rushing around the table to pull the older and now slightly embarrassed boy up and into a captivating kiss, no longer caring that they were in the middle of Madam Puddifoot’s and surrounded by various other couples.

“You silly boy. I don’t even know what to do with you. I love you. Never change.” Harry whispers between kisses and Louis’ eyes crinkle and they’re both smiling so it’s hard to properly kiss anymore.

“Yeah,” Louis says softly, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes shining bright, “Yeah. I love you too, Haz. So much.”

And it’s at that moment, they both know--just as they had on their first date, two years ago in this same tea shop, and at that very same table--that what they had went beyond reason, luck or coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I really did mean it when I said I wanted to hear your thoughts on this(whether you loved/hated it, want more/want me to never write again, whatever!), so leave comments here or over on my tumblr, thatsprivatebro.tumblr.com!
> 
> This is also posted over at that same tumblr, which is where everything will be posted first, so head on over there for first notice on upcoming fic and whatnot.
> 
> xx Ari


End file.
